


In The Kitchen

by WitchTiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchTiara/pseuds/WitchTiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee fucks up twice, and Kurloz has to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



> Man, I wouldn't have written something like this before Homestuck. I'm still freaking out about it.

Kurloz sensed his presence before he saw him. It was pitch black in his house except for a weak yellow light coming through the kitchen window from the streetlamp outside. Kurloz hesitated. His younger brother showed up often enough, usually asking for money, since any attempts to situate him at a decent job failed within the week. Kurloz shut the door behind him, and realized he smelled blood. 

"Sup, brother," Gamzee called from the kitchen, inclining his head just a little and moving the thin shadow he left. 

"Sup. Landlord kick you out again?" 

"Nah. I still got my place, but I don't got no motherfucking materials to fix my broken motherfucking face." 

Kurloz walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, casting orange on everything like a spell. The light was softer than pure white, though, and it lent an almost romantic air to the bloody nose, curving scratches, and boot-shaped bruise visible where the facepaint was rubbed off. 

"How did you get these?" Kurloz asked, holding Gamzee's chin. 

Gamzee grinned and leaned back against the wall. "Just tried giving some boys a little fright, that's all. Scare the fear of the motherfucking Lord into them." 

"Looks like it didn't work," Kurloz said, inspecting the wounds still. He left for the bathroom, to get paper towels, gauze, and disinfectant. Gamzee's eyes burned and he followed his older brother. 

"Listen to me, motherfucker. I did not motherfucking fail in my righteous quest to spread the love and fear of our mirthful messiahs. They motherfucking failed to listen, and will be doubly punished for bringing harm to a messenger of the Lord. I WOULD NEVER FAIL OUR MASTERS." 

Kurloz tutted. "I never doubted you. It is your personal devotion to our god that keeps me from throwing you to the dogs. It was a mere remark." His eyes began glowing with fervor. "Those unbelievers you found will surely pay the price for their wrongdoings." His gaze was brought back to Gamzee's face, and was softened, though not dimmed. "You have been a great missionary. Soon, the world will know of our god and his twin messiahs, and they all will bow before his might. Before OUR might. Now. Let's clean you up, son." 

He wiped off the blood, sanitized a needle through a flame, and began stitching him up. Gamzee remained chillingly compliant, never once flinching, as if the repair work was a gift from his god. Indeed, it almost was. Certainly the fact of such a supporting brother being such a good evangelical partner was more than a coincidence. Kurloz's ladyfriend completely accepted their religion as her own, though she was still at the point of researching their views and letting the wicked gospel percolate through until it enveloped her. She was not yet ready to preach to the masses. But they both had a feeling that, in due time, she would. Converts always needed time at first. 

When Kurloz stopped in the middle of a scar to wipe up the blood still coming from Gamzee's nose, Gamzee spoke up, "Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't love you. Now hold still." Gamzee obeyed instantly, and shut his eyes to concentrate on stillness. Kurloz finished sewing everything shut, and patted his face with disinfectant one more time to be sure. 

"Now go home, you need to rest." 

"Can I just take one parting gift, brother?" 

Kurloz sighed and folded his arms. "What do you want?" 

They were both very tall, but still Gamzee had to get on his tippy-toes to kiss him. Kurloz's eyes rolled back and he kissed him hard. His mind sought relevant scripture. What did one do when kissed by surprise by one's younger brother in the middle of the night? 

All he found himself doing was sliding his hands onto Gamzee's hips and bending into the kiss. Several seconds later, the younger boy leaned back, breaking the kiss, and smiled. "Thanks, my man. Now I'm all up and ready to get on home. Promise I'll sleep well tonight!" 

Gamzee walked out the door, carrying nothing but the clothes on his back and the dazed smile on his face. Kurloz grumbled, turned out the lights, found the bedroom, and went to bed.


End file.
